geographyfandomcom-20200213-history
North Carolina
Introduction North Carolina is a State in the United States (US, or USA for short) located in the Southeastern Region of the Nation. It was admitted the ranking for North Carolina was the 12th State to the Union in November 21st, 1789, It is the 28th most extensive and 9th Populated State of the US. North Carolina borders 4 States and 1 Ocean, The following states are: South Carolina (to the South), Georgia (to the Southwest), Tennessee (to the West), and Virginia (to the North), and The Atlantic Ocean (to the East). North Carolina's 3 Regions North Carolina has 3 Regions, Mountain, Piedmont, and Coastal Plain, we are gonna talk about the regions (all 3 of them) of North Carolina and a little bit about Elevation The Mountain Region The Mountain is (as you can tell) full of Mountains and Hills. It Is the Least Populated region of North Carolina because the ground is to high and the Roads are Hilly. The Mountain Region and North Carolina it's self have a (not really) famous landmark, it's called Mt. Mitchell and it's 6,684 feet long (2, 037 m), it is also one of the Largest Mountains in the Southeastern Region of the Nation and the Nation it's self. The Piedmont Region The Piedmont is a Mix of the Elevation of The Mountain and the Coastal Plain Regions (which means it's half Hilly and Half Flat). Because of this Elevation, the Piedmont region is the Most populated Region in the State, One of the Reason is that it is home to the Largest City in North Carolina, Charlotte, Charlotte is home to a famous Landmark, The Duke Energy Building, it's where they teach people how to engineer electricity and stuff like that, Charlotte is also home to the Bank of America building (which is the main cooperation HQ). Charlotte is the County Seat of Mecklenburg County. The Piedmont is also home to The State's Capital, Raleigh ''(which is the County Seat of Wake County), the City was named after Sir Walter Raleigh, which was a Person helping Great Britain get more ''Establishments, or Colonies. Raleigh is also home to the Governor's House, which is where the Governor of North Carolina lives, the Location is in Downtown Raleigh. The Piedmont is also home to Greensboro ''(another Major City in North Carolina) which doesn't really have any much information. The City of Greensboro has a lot of factories out side the downtown. That's because Greensboro is home to a lot of businesses, and factories. The Coastal Plain Region The Coastal Plain is a Flat region (which means the Land is Flat). It border the Atlantic Ocean which is home to it's Beaches (for Example like Carolina Beach or the Outer Banks). The Coastal Plain is Home to 2 Major Cities that are part of North Carolina, ''Fayetteville and Wilmington. Fayetteville is home to many Parks, Services, and Memorial Properties. Wilmington is Home yet again to another Landmark, The Battleship, It is a Memorial Property to Remember when the Union Navy Ships were bombed from the confederacy soldiers and battleships. History Flag Meanings The North Carolina Flag has a lot of meanings. If you see the date that says May 20, 1775, ''That was when citizens of Mecklenburg County did the ''Mecklenburg Declaration of Independence. If you see the date that says April 12th, 1776, it was when the Halifax Resolves was a resolution adapted, ''or making something then start owning it, by North Carolina. It had a strong movement in the Colonies ''advocating, or Recommend or Support it to the public, separation from Britain. During the American Revolution (A war with Britain vs. the Colonists), North Carolina teamed up with the other Colonies to sign papers and made their own constitution to gain independence from Britain, thanks to the Halifax Resolves, It helped them gain independence. The American Revolution North Carolina was part of the American Revolution by teaming and helping the Colonies gain Independence from Britain. North Carolina done this by using their resolution, The Halifax Resolves, without it, it would not gain independence from Britain. The Civil War Before the Civil War, The Nation was spilt up into 2 parts, The Union, and The Confederate. The Union is Freedom Parts of the Country, the Union Parts were the Pacific States (California, Oregon, and Nevada), The Midwest States (Kansas, and Iowa), the Great Lake States (Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Michigan, and Minnesota), and the Northeast States (Pennsylvania, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, and Maine). The Confederate is full of Slavery, the Confederate Parts were the Southeast States (North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, Virginia, and Louisiana), and the Southwest States (Texas, and Arkansas). North Carolina was a important role to the Civil War. North Carolina provided an important source of soldiers, supplies, and war materiel to the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. The city of Wilmington was one of the leading ports of the Confederacy, providing a vital lifeline of trade with the United Kingdom (Britain) and other countries, especially after the Union blockade, or an effort to cut off supplies, war materials, and/or communications from a area by a force (military force), choked off most other Confederate ports. During the Civil War, North Carolina seceded in early 1842 and became a confederate state in late 1842, later on, North Carolina and South Carolina both seceded and joined the union before 1865 when the war ended. The Union won so that's why it's a free Country and North Carolina helped a lot with the Civil War. Major Cities North Carolina has many Major Cities, more info coming soon.